My Worst Nightmare
by DeathEater934
Summary: Sonny has a nightmare that Will leaves him, claiming all they have shared has been a mistake. Can Will help him come back to reality? ONESHOT. Rated for language and extensive sexual material. ;)


_I do not own Will, Sonny, WilSon, or Days of our lives. _I also did not do a super thorough edit, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes other than spelling/grammar. Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts. :)

* * *

**My Worst Nightmare**

Sonny was at the coffee shop trying to get through the longest day of his life so he could go meet up with Will to wind down. The thought of Will was what was getting him through the day. Non-stop, rude customers was not something he could deal with for very long.

Hearing the door open, Sonny internally groaned, wanting to send the customer away, but knew that he couldn't do that. Sonny turned around to see Will striding quickly toward him. A smile lit up his face instantly.

"Hey you. You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Not for long," Will said, confusing Sonny.

"Oh, you can't stay long? That's okay, it's just good to see you after this long and shitty day" Sonny replied.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then, Will?" Sonny asked curiously.

"This isn't going to work anymore, Sonny."

"What are, what are you talking about?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Sonny's expression showed his confusion still. "Sonny, this is just pathetic. You are pathetic!"

"Excuse me?"

"What we did, it was a mistake. A huge mistake. Sleeping with you made me realize that guys aren't for me. I'm going back to Gabi." Sonny's heart shattered.

"But Will…"

"No. I'm done pretending. I was only "gay" because you wanted me to be. I'm not going to be with someone that I don't love; that I won't ever love." With that Will turned and started walking away.

"Will, you don't mean that. Will! But I love you. Please, don't leave me." Sonny cried out to him, but Will was gone. His soul mate had left him, told him they were a mistake. His heart was broken and all he wanted to do was die.

* * *

"Will! Come back! Please." Sonny was yelling in his sleep, and Will was awake as soon as he heard his name.

"Sonny. Sonny, wake up" Will called out to him and shook his shoulder lightly. Sonny awoke with a start.

"Will?" Sonny cried out. Will touch Sonny's arm gently, comforting him.

"Hey, you okay? Sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Will. You're here?" Sonny questioned, feeling as if the nightmare had been real. It sure as hell felt real.

"Of course I'm here," Will said, confused by the way Sonny was acting. Sonny rested his head on Will's chest and let out a quiet sob, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's okay now" Will whispered, caressing Sonny's back with one hand and running his fingers through Sonny's hair with the other. When Sonny's grip on Will loosened slightly, Will courageously asked Sonny what was wrong.

"What happened in your nightmare that's got you so worked up?" Will asked.

"You…you said," Sonny tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

"What did I say? Talk to me, Sonny." Sonny's red eyes looked up at Will before he spoke again.

"You told me that sleeping with me was a mistake. You said you were only "gay" because I forced you to be. You told me you were leaving me to go back to Gabi. You said you didn't love me, that you never would. Will, I thought…" Will leaned down to place a soft kiss on Sonny's lips.

"Sonny. I do love you. You are the best thing that could've ever happened to me. We would never be a mistake; nothing we've done together could ever be a mistake. God, you are so perfect, and Gabi, or any other person for that matter mean absolutely nothing to me. Nothing. Not compared to what you mean to me." Will kissed Sonny again, rubbing his thumbs against Sonny's cheek softly.

"Will…" Sonny started after breaking the kiss.

"No, Sonny" Will replied, still sensing the doubt in just that one word.

"Sonny. Listen to me, okay? The day that I met you, I felt something I never had before. I tried to fight it, but the more time I spent with you, the stronger those feelings got. Then when you kissed me, I freaked out because I was forced to actually face those feelings. Now, every date, every kiss, every touch, has meant more to me than anything else in my life." Will noticed tears in Sonny's eyes and feared he said something wrong. "I didn't mean to…" Sonny shook his head and moved his arm around Will's neck. He looked up at Will before kissing his lips softly.

"I love you. That…nightmare, it just felt so real. I was so afraid."

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going anywhere." Sonny and Will leaned their foreheads together. They stayed still for a few minutes, just breathing the same air. Neither of them wanted to break the silence. Sonny's leg moved and rubbed against Will's, but their eyes never broke the connection. The warmth from Sonny's leg against Will's own was exhilarating. As much as he didn't want to make this all about sex, every time Sonny touched him, his body jolted. There was a fire that started deep inside and spread throughout his entire body. How could Sonny not realize how much he meant to him? Will's breaths cam out shorter as he became more aroused. Sonny's arm tightened around Will's neck. The leg that was against Will's moved again, parting Will's legs to slide between them. Will let out a heaving breath and groaned. Sonny, still looking into Will's eyes, asked him if he was okay. Will simply nodded.

Will took Sonny's hand and brought it down to his arousal, letting Sonny feel just how much he wanted him.

"Do you see now how much I need you? How much I want you? You are the only person that can make me like this." Will licked his chapped lips and closed his eyes. Sonny moved his hand over Will's package, feeling all of him underneath his fingertips. Will's hips pushed into Sonny's palm instinctively. Will's neck arched to expose his throat. Sonny' lips found Will's exposed flesh, kissing lightly. Will moaned and slid a hand down Sonny's chest, not stopping until he reached the edge of Sonny's pajama pants. Sliding a hand into Sonny's pants, Will's mouth opened into a silent moan as Sonny simultaneously licked a stripe up Will's neck and stuck his hand down Will's thin boxers.

"Sonny." Will knew he was begging, but he needed Sonny, and he needed him now. Sonny didn't reply. The hand in Will's boxers grasped him firmly, and roughly stroked his length. Rolling onto his back, Sonny followed, hovering over Will, his hand slipping away from Will's erection. Their groins collided, Sonny forcing their dicks together through the thin material of their pants. Will clutched a fistful of Sonny's hair, pulling their lips together harshly. Will's tongue tentatively traced Sonny's lips. Sonny's mouth fell open to allow Will's probing tongue. Their tongues massaged against each other as their hips continued to grind into one another. It was slow, but rough, making Will see stars. Sonny grabbed at Will's thigh, bringing it up to wrap around his waist.

"Sonny. Please" Will whined, needing more than just this slow torture. Sonny didn't respond, just bent toward Will's neck, biting and sucking fiercely. Their hips were still moving together and Will was finding it hard to breath, yet he couldn't get Sonny to slow down or stop.

"Sonny." Nothing. "Baby?" Will became a little more frightened at Sonny's lack of response. Sonny's head snapped up though at Will's fearful tone. He realized what he had been doing: not responding to Will like he normally would've.

"I'm sorry. I…" Will shook his head quickly, taking Sonny's face in his hands.

"Don't be sorry, okay? I just… you usually respond to me in some way, and you didn't. I don't want you to just fuck me like I don't matter. Like _we_ don't matter."

"That's not what I want either, but I…"

"You what?"

"I just didn't want to risk saying something that would make you change your mind and leave me."

"Didn't I go over this before? Sonny, I'm not going anywhere." Will pushed at Sonny's hips with his own, flipping them over so Will was straddling Sonny's lap. He moved his hands to rest on Sonny's chest, rubbing softly at it. Will used his pointer finger to trace the words "I love you" across Sonny's chest. He leaned down and kissed the man beneath him.

"Will?"

"Yea, baby?" Sonny's fingers knotted into Will's blonde hair, pulling his mouth closer to his own. Before their lips touched, Sonny whispered something that shocked Will.

"Make love to me, Will?" Will let out a breath, sharing the same oxygen as the man below him.

"Are you sure?" Will was skeptical. He had always been the one on the so-called "bottom". Always been the one that was writhing underneath the man of his dreams. He knew Sonny was self-conscious about this, but he had never "taken" _it_ before. He was the giver in past relationships. Will knew this was a big deal and didn't want to ruin anything, or let Sonny down in any way.

"Yes, Will. I'm sure. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I want you to take me. _Take me._" Sonny finished in a whisper, a tantalizingly seductive whisper that made will shiver and grow even more aroused. Will climbed off of Sonny, standing up and holding a hand out for Sonny to grab. Once standing, Will lifted Sonny's shirt up and over his head. He kissed across the exposed flesh, flicking his tongue across each of Sonny's nipples before kissing down his stomach. Will's hands ran up Sonny's sides, before running back down, taking Sonny's pants with him as he went. Sonny lifted each foot to step out of the bunched up material beneath his feet. Will kissed one of his knees before ascending to the place he knew Sonny wanted him most right now. The hand guiding his head was answer enough. Will took Sonny in his mouth, sucking lightly before moving his hands to rest of Sonny's ass. Pulling Sonny closer, his dick slipped further into Will's mouth, almost reaching his throat. Will kept sucking until he couldn't take Sonny's noises anymore.

"Will, what…" Sonny missed Will's mouth already, but Will was soon going to make Sonny feel better than he had ever felt before. Will stood up and led them back to the bed, lying Sonny down and sitting between his spread thighs. He leaned over to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand, setting the items on the bed beside him. Will's hands ran up Sonny's thighs toward his rear. At the last minute, Will decided to flip Sonny onto his stomach.

"But…" Sonny moaned as Will's now naked body slid over his skin. He could feel Will's dick in the crack of his ass. He was so close to the place Sonny desperately need him to be. Sonny felt terrified, but knew that Will would take good care of him.

"I'm just going to stretch you like this, okay? Then I'll make love to you looking into your beautiful brown eyes." Will kissed the middle of Sonny's back before grabbing the lube. He popped the cap open, spreading the liquid onto three fingers.

One hand massaged Sonny's cheek before he circled one wet finger across Sonny's most intimate place. He finally pushed it in, slowing as he met resistance, but another kiss to Sonny's back was all it took fro Sonny to loosen up and the finger slid further in. A hiss fell from Sonny's lips before a moan slipped out as Will's finger started to move.

"Feel good, baby?" Will whispered against Sonny's ear.

"Mmm," was all that spilled from Sonny's lips. Another finger was soon added to the mix, and then another. Sonny was pushing his hips forward to rub his cock against the bed, but then would change his mind to move his ass further onto Will's fingers. He kept changing directions as the pleasure was getting to him quickly.

"Will." Will slowly removed his fingers before getting his cock ready for action. Sonny moved onto his back and will slid closer to his final destination. Will's hands grabbed at Sonny's legs to help them wrap around his waist. Will guided his cock to Sonny's entrance, rubbing the tip teasingly against it.

"If it's too much, we can stop. We can wait."

"No. I want you so bad right now." Sonny moaned as Will started to push inside of him. Slowly, but surely, Will found himself deep inside of his boyfriend.

"Fuck. Sonny, you're so tight." Sonny wriggled his hips slightly, adjusting to the new sensations. As Will started to move, they both let out whoreish moans of pleasure.

"Fuck. Why didn't I do this years ago" Sonny moaned out. Will kissed Sonny's lips quickly.

"You didn't know me _years ago_. And I'm the only one who'll ever get to make you like this" Will ground out as he plowed again and again into Sonny's willing body.

"Always Will. It's always been you."

"Tell me that you're mine."

"I'm yours, Will. Mmm, fuck. Faster." Wills hips slapped against Sonny's ass as he sped up his movements. Will gripped Sonny's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, wanting them to come together, or at least for Sonny to come first. Sonny's lips sought out Will's and they kissed passionately as they neared their peaks.

"I'm gonna cum, Will." Sonny's back arched, pushing his cock further into Will's hand as he came, Will still plunging in and out of his ass. Will yelled a minute later, shooting into the condom, before he slowed down considerably. After a couple more gentle thrusts, he stilled where he was, resting his head on Sonny's sweaty chest, exhausted. Sonny's chest heaved up and down, making Will's head move with it. Sonny's hand found Will's sweaty back, drawing random patterns on his skin in his post-euphoric daze. Will angled his head to meet Sonny's eyes a few minutes later, after their breathing had calmed down a bit.

"You okay?" Will asked him, remembering how sweet and caring Sonny had been with him their first together.

"I am perfect. Just perfect." Sonny smiled down at Will lazily. Will smiled back at him, sliding further up Sonny's body to attach their lips together in a loving kiss. Tongues swirled and lips collided for a few minutes before they broke apart, gasping for air yet again.

"I love you, Sonny. I hope you will always know that."

"I know. I love you too." Sonny couldn't be happier right now. His nightmare was just that: a nightmare. Will wasn't leaving him: not now, and not ever. Sonny could see them together for the rest of their lives. He couldn't imagine spending a day or a night without Will anymore. He had to remember to thank Abigail for introducing them the next time he saw her.

* * *

the end.


End file.
